The New Comers
by Delta IV
Summary: Two new students arrive at the DWMA. Their first day is not like much others, but the other students think that something is up with these two.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

**Hey, this is my first Soul Eater FanFic, so any reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

It's been days since we've been on the road. We've enrolled into the DWMA, we're just walking up the stairs to the school. Justin's starting to get tired, as am I.

"How much longer?" Justin asks.

"Shouldn't be too long." I reply, "I can see the tip of the building. I wonder if there were any rumors about us yet."

Sure enough, I was right. We've just made it to the top; however we were greeted by some sort of monkey.

"Hey, you're three hours late!" He yelled. "So you're the new kids."

His friend walks over towards him, almost as if she's embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about Black Star." She says. "My name is Tsubaki, where are you guys from?"

"You don't want to know." I replied. I know Justin and I were disgraced of where we were from. I look to Black Star; I don't like the look he's giving us. It's starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey I don't like the look you're giving me." I yell.

Black Star starts smiling. "Maybe you just need a beating."

"Black Star, don't!" Tsubaki yelled, she doesn't like any of this one bit.

"Kid, you're dealing with the devil himself, I'd recommend backing off."

Black Star starts laughing. "I've already surpassed God; I will gladly give you the beating you deserve."

I can tell Justin doesn't like where this is going, and neither does Tsubaki. But my rage is at its peak. I want to kill Black Star.

"So, this is how I start my first day at the academy, kicking some brat's ass? Sounds like fun."

My right forearm transforms into a blade, I am a weapon, I was about to run until Justin gets a hold of me and stops me from going any further.

"No! Don't do anything, Jason, we'll make a bad impression to Lord Death." Justin said while I was getting a grip.

This is strange; usually I'm the one who is uptight.

"You're right." I said, "He's not worth it, I bet Lord Death is waiting for us, let's go."

We start walking as Black Star starts baffling about how better he is than us when we haven't even fought yet. I have a feeling we'll encounter him once more.

We start walking into the Death room where we've finally encountered Lord Death.

"Hi, what's up, you must be Justin Harrison and Jason Shepherd." Lord Death greeted us with his hand held high.

"That's us; are there any missions that you have for us?" I asked.

"That is why you've been called in here, you see, there are two Kishins lurking in a forest not too far from here. Since this is your first mission, we'll send a failing pair with you, their names are Black Star and Tsubaki." Lord Death explained.

The looks Justin and I have, I can't explain, we're embarrassed to be with Black Star, maybe then I'll give him the beating he deserves.

"Fine." I said. "We could have done this mission ourselves, but I guess someone to watch the ass kicking would be just fine. I'll be waiting outside, Justin, just come out when you're done."

I walk out.

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

* * *

"I'm sorry about his language." I said. "He's been sort of moody since he is a hell-born and all.

"That is fine Justin." Said Lord Death. "You've known him longer since you were in what state again?"

"Please, I don't want to tell, I hated my state and I'm glad I'm out of there." I said.

Why does everyone want to know where we're from? Is it the way we dress?

"Well then, I recommend you watch Jason closely." Said Lord Death. "I could see his aura and it's really black, I'm afraid if tempted, he'd actually kill a student or teacher here."

Could Lord Death be afraid of my partner?

"I'm not sure about his past, sir, but I will watch over him." I said.

This is strange; usually I'm the one who's angrier than Jason.

Lord Death seems pleased. "Thank you, Justin, now go ahead, I'll go tell Black Star and Tsubaki that they have a mission with you two."

I walk out, but I pass Black Star, he gives me a dirty look. I don't like it. I know how Jason felt earlier when we saw him. But I have to remember my mission, to keep him under control.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Mission

**So here's Chapter 2, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

We start walking to the woods late at night. I have my phone out; I have a feeling I know who one of the Kishin's are.

Of course, everybody is wondering.

"What is that and why do you have it out?" Yelled Black Star.

I should've expected this much.

"It's my phone. For static interference." I said

Sure enough, my phone has static, surely it can't be me. I have the feeling, I hear a loud thumping noise. I can hear movement behind me.

So I went for it.

I saw him clear as day, as I went to punch him in the stomach, my forearm turns into a blade and I stabbed him. This Kishin will die soon.

I look around, everyone seems impressed, even Black Star, to my surprise.

I start twisting my blade around the Kishin's stomach, then I finally let go. The Kishin's soul is now visible; I've never eaten a soul before, I'm sure it will be tasty.

Black Star yells from a distance. "That was awesome!" He yelled. "I was wrong about you, you're awesome, and I'd like to apologize for earlier."

Being the forgiving kind that I am, I accept his apology.

"Now what are you waiting for?" He asked. "Eat the soul!"

I ate the soul, it was actually delicious.

One down, one to go.

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

I could not believe what Jason has just done. He just killed a Kishin, without me. If something happens to me, I know Jason can take care of himself.

"Come on." Said Jason. "We have another soul to catch.

Jason starts walking, the rest of us follow. I still can't believe what I just saw. Jason still has his phone out. I'm sure he thinks there's another that's the same thing.

I start feeling wind getting stronger behind my back. Jason looks to me. "Watch out, Justin!" He yells.

He jumps behind me and stops the attack the other Kishin. The Kishin backs off.

"I think it's time to transform." I yell.

"Tsubaki!"

"Right!"

Tsubaki transforms, Jason transforms and the fight starts. I can tell that this Kishin is strong. Black Star even tried hand to hand combat. But of course, he fails and is knocked down to the floor.

"Hey Justin!" Jason yells. "I think it's time for Soul Resonance!"

Already? Just to fight this Kishin? Well, normal combat isn't working, so I agree.

"Soul Resonance!"

Jason's blade transforms. The blade looks astonishing. The edges get sharper, red lightning starts riding around the sword. So this is our Soul Resonance.

"Here's what we're going to do." Jason yells. "Point me to the Kishin, I'll shoot out an electric shock, and you go for the final blow!"

So that's what I do. I point the tip of the sword to the Kishin, Jason shoots out the shock. The Kishin starts getting tipsy, so I take advantage and go for the final blow. It worked. My first kill, Jason's I don't know how many.

* * *

**Black Star's Point of View**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I just saw, the new guys getting their first two souls with barely a problem? Surely something's up with these guys.

I'm going to be the bigger man, I'm going to go up and congratulate them.

"I'm impressed with you guys." I said. "You two have already seemed to surpass God, I think your time is now."

Jason looks to me with a surprised look, same with Justin.

"Um, thanks." Jason said.

Jason eats his second Kishin soul. I look over to Tsubaki, she seems to be blushing. I'm very confused.

"Good game, guys." Said Justin." Let's go home and get some rest."

We nod and start walking. Seriously, I think there's something up with these guys, they won't tell us where they're from. But I won't get to it, if I think about it, I'd probably hurt myself.

Well, I guess I'll rest easy for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Strange Actions

**So here is Chapter 3, since the story is finished, I'm going to release a chapter a day. Any reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

* * *

It's been three months since we've came here, and we're at around 70 souls. I'm not sure because I've lost count; Jason tends to go on his own and gets the souls himself. It's hardly a group effort. Right now I'm at Maka's party, but Jason hasn't been showing up to these parties since last week.

"Hey Justin, where's Jason?" Asked Maka.

"He's been at home a lot recently; I don't know what's going on with him." I answered.

"Maybe you guys should open up more. " Said Soul, "Maybe we could help if we know what his deal is."

They're starting to get way more suspicious than usual; I have no choice but to tell them. "Jason suffers from severe depression." I mention. "In our old state, we weren't the popular guys because we didn't have something the other kids had; I won't mention it here or anywhere here because it is practically a plague."

Everyone gasps.

"One day, people really started to get on his nerves, so he killed them."

"What?! Does that mean we've been going to school with a Kishin this whole time?!" Black Star yells.

I sigh. "He may be a murderer but he never took any souls. That could be the reason why he never really comes to these parties but don't quote me on it."

"I'm going to go check on him, is that okay?" Asked Tsubaki.

"I have noticed that you two have been talking a lot, maybe he will open up to you but I don't think it'll work." I said.

Tsubaki looks determined. "I'm going anyway." And she runs out the door.

Death the Kid stands up. "I do remember him saying he was the forgiving type, maybe his past is coming back to haunt him."

"You could be right." I said. "But I guess we'll see."

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. "Is this what I've become?" I asked. "A monster?" I remember all of the people I've murdered, they may have been jerks but they didn't deserve to die. I start taking off my wrist tape; my right forearm turns into a blade. I think this is what I'm going to do.

Someone's knocking at the door. I quickly put on my wrist tape and run to the door. It's Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you." She said. "I want to talk to you."

I've been talking to Tsubaki for the past two months. "What's on your mind?"

Her eye's look like glass. "I want to talk about you."

My heart is beating; my anxiety is at its peak right now.

"Justin told me as much as I could hear. Tell me why you murdered those people?"

That bastard! He told her almost everything! Note to self, kick his ass when he gets home. "I've been bullied." I said. "I've always been lonely, and at most times, I feel as if no one cares about me."

She starts rubbing my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I care about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Ever since you came around, we've been talking for the past two months; I've told you some of my issues with Black Star."

"You deserve someone better." I said.

She looks disappointed. "Stop making this about me, I want to talk about you." She starts holding my hand. "I've never told anybody this, but I like you."

I'm in shock, is this some sort of prank? Is she being paid to say this? "Alright, come clean." I said. "I know this is a prank."

"It's not!" She yells as she hugs me. She's holding me tight. Could this be for real? Her face, she's blushing. She holds up her head to mine, and kisses me.

Is this happening? I think I'm dreaming. I kiss her back. She smiles.

"I think you just needed someone to love." Said Tsubaki.

Maybe she's right. I'm starting to feel much better. I smile and kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Tsubaki's Point of View**

* * *

I told him what I needed to tell him. I think he's taking the news very well. He did kiss me back.

"Now tell me." I said. "Do you want to come to Maka's party, as my boyfriend? Everyone's asking about you."

He starts thinking. "Do I need a suit?"

"I'm not in a dress, silly." I said laughing.

He continues to smile. "I would've changed anyway, let's go."

We walk out the door and start walking back to Maka's. We're holding hands. He looks towards me.

"Should we tell them the news?" He asked.

"Maybe it's best to wait." I replied.

"Yeah, I agree." He said. "It would probably be weird for everyone else."

We stop holding hands as we've made it to Maka's place. I knock on the door. Maka is there to greet us.

"Hey, look who finally showed up!" Said Maka, smiling.

We walked inside; everyone greeted Jason like he was a celebrity.

"Hey, sorry, I'm not used to this kind of attention." Said Jason.

Soul looks to Jason and smiles. "You two are dating, aren't you?"

Jason stuck with the plan, however he was stuttering. "N-no." He said.

Black Star puts his arm around Jason. "Come on, Jason, tell the truth!" He said.

"Yeah we don't care if you're dating each other." Said Liz.

Patty is laughing as usual.

I come clean. "Yes, everyone, we're dating now."

It almost seemed like everyone knew. But Jason and I just decided to move on and enjoy the party.


	4. Chapter 4 - Framing

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 4. Again, I'd like to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

* * *

It's hard to believe that four weeks ago, my weapon partner, Jason, has started dating Tsubaki. They really seem to hit it off. But since Monday, people have been giving Jason a dirty look. Lately everyone has been saying that Jason is a Kishin, I find that hard to believe. One of the students even said if they could slay him. I'm not sure if Jason's being framed, our friends told everyone about his past accidental murders, or he's actually doing it.

People start looking at me. "Your partner's a murderer." They said.

This is all I hear.

I see Soul and Maka and run up to them.

"Please don't tell me you believe that Jason's turning into a Kishin." I said.

"Of course not." Said Soul.

"Yeah, I think Jason is being framed." Said Maka.

Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks this story is crap.

Death the Kid, with Liz and Patty, walk up to us. "I don't believe it either." Said Kid. "Here, it's unlike Jason to just kill people and eat their souls. Where is Jason anyway?"

"Your father told him to stay home for a while; thankfully the only ones who believe in this story are the students." I said.

"It's getting late." Said Maka. "We should get to class."

I nod and follow them.

While I'm walking in, Stein stops me.

"I know your partner isn't a Kishin." He said. "It must be a witch. Lord Death told me if you and Jason slay the witch, you could transform Jason into a death scythe."

I had to remind him that we just hit ninety-nine souls.

"But professor, we're already at ninety-nine souls." I said

"Oh, so you are. Either way, this is your chance for Jason to become a death scythe. Take your seat." Said Stein.

I go ahead and sit down. I start looking around. Where are Tsubaki and Black Star?

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

"You don't believe that I'm the one doing all of these things, do you?" I asked.

"No, it would be unlike you." Said Tsubaki.

I feel relieved.

The door is forced open, it's Black Star.

"Okay, listen up!" He yelled. "I know you're the Kishin in that Russian suit. Where is that attire?"

"Black Star!" Yelled Tsubaki.

"I don't own anything that happens to be Russian." I said. "Go ahead and search the house, I guarantee you won't find anything."

Black Star starts looking around my house. Is he serious? He can't honestly be buying into this story. I may have killed people in my old state but I wouldn't kill people here. I liked the people here. So after about two hours Black Star finished, he didn't find anything.

"You're really good at hiding things." Said Black Star.

I sigh. "Do you want to check the garbage outside of the house?" I asked.

Of course Black Star jumps out of the window into the garbage. Typical Black Star. His search ended after thirty minutes. "Okay fine." He said. "You may not be the Kishin."

"That's because I'm not!" I yell.

I'm starting to get angry. Who is framing me?

* * *

**Tsubaki's Point of View**

* * *

"We should all just go to class." Said Black Star.

"I'll try; let's just hope I'm not going to be attacked." Said Jason.

Black Star just runs out. I hold Jason's hand and walk out with him.

"I think it's insane that Lord Death is putting me out of school just because everyone thinks I'm a Kishin." Said Jason.

"Everyone must be paranoid." I said. "I'm not sure how he'll feel about you going back to school."

"I'll live." He said.

We start hearing something running around the block. Jason and I look behind to see that nothing is there. We continue walking. The noise is heard again. Jason turns around and turns his forearms into blades.

"Alright, come out, whoever you are!" Jason yells.

There's nothing there.

"Let's just ignore it." I said. "Let's just continue on to class."

Jason calms down and we continue walking.

The noise is heard yet again. I feel something tying up me and Jason. We're tied up. We're moving at the speed of light, I don't know where we're going.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Reveal

**So here is chapter 5. What did you think?**

* * *

**Maka's Point of View**

* * *

Black Star finally makes it to class.

"Where is Tsubaki?" Asked Stein.

"She should be on her way with Jason." Said Black Star.

"Jason's coming to school?" Said Stein. "That's good; I guess he doesn't want to miss anything."

The PA system starts.

"Would the following meisters and weapons, please report to the Death Room; Justin Harrison, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, please report to the Death Room."

What does Lord Death want? I guess we'll find out.

We start walking; we're almost at the Death Room.

"What does Lord Death want?" Asked Liz.

"Must have something to do with Jason." Said Justin.

"It must be." I said

We finally made it to the Death Room. Of course Lord Death is here to greet us.

"Hi, what's up? I bet you're all wondering why I've called you down here."

We nod.

"You see," said Lord Death, "I know you're the only ones, aside from the staff and myself, who don't believe that Jason Shepherd is a Kishin. That's because he's not."

"Yeah, I checked his house and everything." Said Black Star.

We all face palm, is he serious?

"Really, Black Star?" Asked Justin. "Did you really have to investigate my house?"

Lord Death interrupts. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I want you all to go north of here. There should be a large building. It holds a Kishin leader and a witch. That witch is Jason's clone.

We all gasp.

"We won't let you down!" I yelled to Lord Death.

"Good to know." Said Lord Death.

Sid shows up on the mirror.

"Lord Death, I have some news about the Kishin and the witch." Said Sid.

"What do you have?" Asked Lord Death,

"Jason and Tsubaki are being held hostage at the building that holds the Kishin and the witch." Said Sid.

"We're on our way!" I yell.

We dash out of the Death Room.

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

Tsubaki and I are tied up. I see a figure talking to someone. I'm starting to get eager to know.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

The Kishin turns around. He's bald with Japanese writing on his head. I believe those are words of honor and madness.

"Since you are so eager to know." Said the Kishin. "I am Tensai. And Jason, meet your clone, Dimitri Sevchenko."

I can't believe it, the clone looks exactly like me. He has a Russian hat and Russian army clothes instead of a yellow shirt, wrist tape, black shorts and knee and kickpads.

"You see," said Tensai. "While you were sleeping one night, I've got some of your DNA, I mixed it with black blood and a witch's soul. The man you see is much powerful than you could ever be. After all, you are the best weapon the academy has ever had."

"I appreciate your compliment." I said. "But that won't stop me from killing you."

Tensai starts laughing. "You won't be able to get out of the rope I have tied you up in."

An alarm goes off.

"Comrade!" Yelled Dimitri. "There are more students from the DWMA!"

"Go take care of them." Said Tensai." I'll watch these two."

Dimitri nods and runs outside. Tensai looks out the building window to watch the fight.

Ten minutes have passed, it sounds like Dimitri is destroying the others.

Tensai is laughing. He's enjoying this.

Unfortunately for him, he tied me up in a way that I can cut the rope with my forearm blade. I cut out and slowly walk towards Tensai. He's too busy watching the battle. I insert my blade to his back and cover his mouth. He starts dissolving and the soul is visible. I took the soul.

"Here Tsubaki." I said. "This is yours."

Tsubaki looks surprised. "But it's yours! You killed him."

"I'm already at ninety-nine." I said. "Please take it, from your boyfriend."

She smiles and takes the soul and eats it.

"Come on." I said. "We have friends to save."

We dash out.

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

* * *

This clone is too powerful. Not even Maka and Kid who have weapons can take down this clone.

I'm badly beaten up, and so is Black Star. I lie on the ground. From the corner of my eye I can see Jason and Tsubaki running towards me. Jason comes to check on me.

"You're going to be all right!" He yelled.

Tsubaki transforms and Black Star tries to fight again. He can't. Jason's our only hope.

Jason's forearms transforms as he yells. "You are framing me for the bad person that you are! I will not allow you to slay my friends! I am the best there is and the best there ever was, I am the best in the world! My name is not Dimitri Sevchenko, it is Jason Shepherd. I am the King of kings, and you will bow down!"

Jason grows powerful as he yells that speech. The confidence is powerful within him.

"You see, comrade." Said Dimitri. "I don't need puny lightning to help me win my battles, I will kill you and I shall be the most powerful witch to ever hit the universe!"

Jason's starting to have that psychotic grin. I remember that grin, that's what he had in the old state.

"Come at me!" Yelled Jason.

Dimitri flies towards Jason and their fight starts. All we can hear are blades clashing and Jason's lightning bolts trying to shoot at Dimitri.

This is beginning to look bad. Jason's been hit. But I don't get it. He's still going at it. His rage must be at full peak. More blood is being shot out, but this time, black blood is rushing out of Dimitri. They stop for a while to catch their breath.

"You are a very worthy opponent!" Yelled Dimitri. "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you."

"Same could be said about you." Yelled Jason.

Dimitri starts dashing towards Jason. Jason transfroms and rises up over Dimitri. Dimitri looks confused. But I look behind Dimitri. It's Jason! He turns Dimitri around. Slash once, slashes twice to make an X. Turns him back around and hits the final blow, right in the back! Jason holds him for thirty seconds. He whispers in Dimitri's ear. I can faintly hear it.

"You will bow down." He says.

Jason takes the blade out of Dimitri and kicks him to the floor. Dimitri starts dissolving until all you see is black blood and a witch's soul. Jason goes down to his knees and catches his breath.

Tsubaki runs to hug him, then Maka, then Liz and Patty. Soul comes and picks me up, I can barely walk. We all rush to Jason.

"You did it!" Yelled Tsubaki.

What is Black Star doing? He's bowing down!

"All hail King Shepherd!" He yells.

Jason starts laughing. "Knock it off, Black Star. I only said that to drain the confidence out of Dimitri."

I look at the witch's soul. "You did it." I said.

"No Justin." Said Jason. "We did it."

Kid smiles. "A victory like this deserves a ceremony. We should get patched up first."

We nod. We hear a car coming. It's Justin the Death Scythe!

"Congratulations on taking down the witch!" Said Justin. "Take a seat in the coffin; I hear you guys wanted a ceremony. Lord Death was watching."

We nod and climb into the coffin, and he takes us back to the academy.

A few hours later. Everyone is in a suit or a dress. So this is our ceremony?

Lord Death comes between Jason and I. "We are gathered here today to witness one of our students become a death scythe. His name is Jason Shepherd. In my hand is the witch's soul that he has slain. Take this soul, Jason. And do what everyone here wants to see!"

Jason eats the Soul. "I can feel the power!" He yells.

Everyone is cheering.

"Congratulations, Jason Shepherd." Said Lord Death. "You are now a Death Scythe!"

Jason and I high five, we did it.

Jason takes a stand. "I could not have done it without my partner, Justin Harrison. Not only him, but Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. Give them a round of applause!"

Everyone claps and cheers. Tsubaki hugs Jason some more and kisses him. What's that roaming around my legs? It's Blair.

"I think you deserve a fun time too." She said.

I smile. This day has gotten much better.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Fake?

**Looks like the story isn't finished. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up the next day; I don't feel as powerful as I did last night. I feel sick. What's going on? Justin doesn't know what to do with me, so he rushes me to the nurse's office. I pass out on the way.

I wake up again; all of my friends are here to check on me.

"Are you all right?" Asked Tsubaki.

I struggle. "No, I'm not."

Spirit walks into the room. Maka doesn't seem pleased about that.

"You, in the bed, you're Jason Shepherd, correct?" Asked Spirit.

I could barely speak so I nod.

"It pains Lord Death to have to do this, but your souls have been confiscated."

"What? Why?" Asked Justin.

"That witch's soul Jason consumed last night was a decoy." Said Spirit.

We're all in shock. A decoy? But how?

Tsubaki starts getting scared. "So what's going on with him?"

"Once he consumed the decoy soul Dimitri was holding, it made him powerless, he can't move for the time being."

The nurse walks in.

"Here are some pills; I want Jason to take this every morning and every night, starting today."

It's still pretty early in the morning. I barely have enough strength to open my mouth for a pill and a glass of water.

The nurse takes a look at her watch. "It should kick in in 3… 2… 1…"

I start heavily breathing, that pill looks like it's doing the trick.

"Speak to us, Jason!" Yelled Black Star.

"I can only speak, I can't move though." I managed to say.

The nurse looks pleased. "It seems to be working. I think by tonight you'll be able to move your head and arms. You should be good as new by tomorrow."

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

* * *

The nurse leaves and everyone gives Jason their wishes for good health and start leaving.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Said Tsubaki.

"No thanks, I'm good." Said Jason. "Take care of yourself; I should be back by tomorrow."

Tsubaki nods and leaves, I'm still in the room.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked.

"No, it's fine, man." Said Jason. "Just go, as I said, I should be good by tomorrow."

I nod and walk out. Damn, a decoy? I meet up with the rest.

"It must be humiliating to lose all of your souls all because of a decoy." Said Black Star, starting to chuckle.

"It must be humiliating to never really catch one." I replied.

Black Star starts to look sad. "Wha-what?"

"Dude, I think you need some ice for that burn." Said Soul, laughing.

I can't believe I just burned Black Star, it feels pretty good.

"We do have one soul." Said Tsubaki. "But it was Jason's from when he slayed the Kishin holding us hostage."

Typical Jason, still believing in chivalry, I see.

Whatever, he should be alright by tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Day, New Start

**So here is Chapter 7. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

* * *

Professor Stein changed some things up for today's lesson. He started teaching us about Witch soul decoys. I guess it makes sense since the recent problem with Jason.

The door opens. "Sorry I'm late." It was Jason.

"Ah, Jason, glad to see you can join us. How are you feeling?" Asked Stein.

Jason smirks. "I feel like I died and then resurrected."

Stein smiles. "Good. I'm teaching about Witch Soul Decoys. You might want to pay attention."

Jason nods and takes his seat. He sits next to Tsubaki so she hugs him, and stops quickly; we have to learn this lesson.

"Now, this may be a short lesson but it's very important. You see, a decoy is a dark pinkish-purple color."

Pinkish-purple? I knew something was up with that soul, now that he mentions it.

"These souls tend to be inside clones of students and staff. They wear different clothes than us, however. Some clones can be Kishin eggs, which is how they start out. The black blood increases their chances to become a witch decoy even faster, so if you happen to kill a clone, and it is not a Kishin egg, do not take it."

Lesson learned. Jason's taking a lot of notes; it looks like he doesn't want to screw up again.

Stein looks at Jason, he looks pleased. "Class dismissed."

We start leaving the room. "Justin, Jason, come here for a moment." Said Stein.

We walk up to him. Before he can say anything, Jason hands him his notes. He looks pleased.

"How did you know I was going to ask for your notes?" He asked.

"I just had a feeling." Jason replied.

"Looks like you now have a clear understanding of this lesson. I'm impressed." Said Stein.

Stein hands Jason his notes and we're on our way.

"I heard you burned Black Star yesterday." Said Jason. "Impressive."

"Yeah." I said, laughing. "Who told you?"

"Tsubaki came to check on me last night, told me all about it. It was pretty funny." He said.

I started to chuckle. Jason stopped by the missions list. I've never seen him wanting to work on something so hard.

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

"Who do you want to find?" I asked.

"I don't know." Justin replied. "It's a hard decision."

The windows break behind us. It seems to be hired guns.

"Jason Shepherd! You're under arrest!" One of them yells.

What did I do?

One of them comes up to me. "There is a bounty on your head placed by Commissar Sevchenko, and we're claiming the bounty."

Commissar Sevchenko? It can't be.

"You know what to do." Said Justin.

I transform and Justin slashes the mercenaries, another slash. About twenty souls. Good start.

"Twenty Kishin eggs." Said Justin. "What do they want with you?"

"I recognized the name." I said. "Just put the souls in the bag, I'll eat them later; let's just get the hell out of here!"

Justin puts the soul in his bag and books it. We've ran into Maka and Kid. They are fighting off some of the mercenaries themselves. They've got some souls for themselves. "Who is Commissar Sevchenko?" Kid yelled.

"The clone of me that I've killed earlier." I yelled. "He seems to be back from the dead, but how?

"There's no time!" Yelled Maka. "Let's just get these mercenaries out of here!"

And that's what we do. With all of the students and staff, we got the mercenaries out of the school. Justin counted up the souls, forty more souls, sixty in total. Us weapons transform back into our human selves. Sid looks outside the window.

"My God." He said. "It looks like the entire city is occupied by these mercenaries."

This doesn't look good, all of those mercenaries, looking for me. But right now I'm not so worried. Soul and I decided to eat our souls. We were pretty hungry.

Maka seems pissed at us. "Now's not the time to eat!"

"Calm down, we're just eating for now."

"MAKA CHOP!"

Ow, now I know how Soul and Black Star feel.

I finish eating and stand up. Sid walks up to me.

"You seemed to be the first ones they've encountered. What did they want?" Asked Sid.

"They're looking for me." I said. "They were sent by my clone."

"I thought you've killed your clone." He said.

"I thought I did too." I replied.

"Well, Mira and I will investigate about this clone and where these mercenaries are coming from." Said Sid. "Right now, everyone stay and protect the school, that's what Lord Death would want."

Sid walks out. I hope he finds something. I really want to kill my clone. Hopefully he's still a Kishin.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Final Fight

**So here is the actual Final Chapter. What did you think of the story? Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

* * *

We're just standing in the school. Hoping that the mercenaries won't come up here and try to fight. They seem to back off only in the city area. I feel bad for the pedestrians in the houses.

Jason's just sitting around with Tsubaki, I should've expected this much.

Spirit comes over. "You guys are needed in the Death Room." He looks straight to Jason. "Don't think you'll be a player with my Maka."

Jason sighs. "Have you ever heard of 'Chivalry'? Plus, I would never do that to Tsubaki. Now if you excuse me, we have to go to the Death Room."

Again, typical Jason.

We start walking to the Death Room.

"I hope they've found Dimitri." Said Jason. "I really want to kill him."

"At one time, Jason, at one time." I said.

We've made it to the Death Room. Lord Death seems serious this time.

"I'm not going to be light with you guys." Said Lord Death. "I'm just going to go straight to the point."

That's a shock.

"Now, from what I've gathered from Sid is that just south from the entrance of the school, Commissar Dimitri Sevchenko is located with an actual witch near Medusa's old hideout.

Does that mean Medusa's alive?

"I think I know where to go and what our mission is." Said Maka

"Good." Said Lord Death. "There should be a tunnel that Sid has made to escort you guys over there."

"On it." I said.

We run out of the Death Room. Just outside of the exit, we found the hole that Sid has dug. We jump in and now we're on the trail to Medusa's.

It took about two hours. We find the exit and jump out. Everyone transforms into their weapon form. This is going to be a big fight.

Sure enough, mercenaries run out and hold us at gunpoint. "Don't bother." Someone screams.

It's Dimitri, and he's with Medusa!

"I thought you were dead, Medusa!" Kid yelled.

Medusa starts laughing. "You see, if Crona couldn't do a good job with spying on you guys, Dimitri was my plan B. Luckily most of Arachnophobia have joined our cause. Maybe if you hand over Jason Shepherd, maybe you'll all be spared."

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"I see how it is." Said Medusa. "Dimitri, take care of them. This ought to be really fun to watch you destroy them."

"What about Tensai?!" Jason yelled.

"Tensai was only a decoy to watch over Dimitri, but if he couldn't do the job, then I'll do it myself."

Four against one? As easy as it sounds, it's not. Dimitri reflects all of our attacks. Kid is first to be knocked out. New record. Then Black Star, then Maka.

Now it's up to me.

My fight with Dimitri is a struggle. I manage to back away.

"Are you ready, Jason?!" I yell.

"Whenever you are!" He replies.

"Soul Resonance!"

Jason's blade transforms to that astonishing look. Dimitri can do the same thing. The blades clash. At one point I caught Dimitri in an X formation. He breaks out and stabs me.

"Justin!" Jason yelled.

I fall to the floor; Jason turns to his human self and tries to get me back up.

I'm dying.

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

"Come on, man, wake up!" I yell.

I shake Justin's lifeless body. It's no use. He's dead. I start to tear up, but I get angrier. I can start feeling madness coursing through my veins. I stand up; I have a psychotic grin again. I look at all of the mercenaries. Storm clouds start rolling in. Red lightning starts to flash. The mercenaries try to shoot me, there's no use.

I start walking towards them. They still can't shoot at me. I take their lives away like nothing and consume their Kishin souls. This is all that happens for the time being. Slash. Slash. More slashes as more heads keep rolling off and I devour their souls. I've made it to the last one. Should I spare him? No. Slash! Ninety-Eight souls total.

Medusa is starting to look scared. "What are you doing, Dimitri?!" She yells. "Kill him!"

Dimitri and I run towards each other. Round two begins. We jump and clash our blades together. This happens for about forty minutes. I start getting angrier. I can resonate my soul so the blades transform. Dimitri does the same and we continue our fight. By now, I'm done with Dimitri.

It's now or never.

I shoot out a powerful electric shock towards Dimitri, he dodges and clashes at me. I manage to back off and try again. He dodges again. Third time's a charm. Sure enough I get him this time. I run towards him as he's tipsy. I slice his waist, then his head. The body is still connected somewhat. Good. I kick the torso; his head is spinning in the air. I cut his head in half. Dimitri is now dead.

The soul, it looks like a Kishin egg. I eat it, ninety-nine souls. It's Medusa's turn.

Medusa starts making a break for the building. Maka, Black Star, and Kid run towards me.

"This is your fight now, Jason." Said Black Star.

I don't want to become a death scythe if it means I'll have to leave my friends.

"I don't want to if I have to leave you guys." I said.

"Even if you become a death scythe, it won't mean we can't hang out anymore." Said Maka.

Black Star holds his hand out. "For Justin."

Kid joins in too. "For Justin.

Now Maka joins. "For Justin."

I smile and do the same. "For Justin."

We run inside the building. Sure enough Medusa sends her snakes after us. I kill all of the snakes ahead of us. We run up the stairs and see Medusa.

"We'll stay here for back up." Said Kid.

I nod.

"Dimitri has killed your friend, Jason. I'll have to do the same for you." Said Medusa.

My arms transform into blades. I run to Medusa, she sends her snakes after me. Of course I have to fight these snakes.

"Vector plate!" yelled Medusa.

A Vector plate shows up from under me, I thrust my blade into the ground. The plate can't do anything if I stay like this.

"Quit hiding with your vector plates!" I yell. "How about we actually fight!"

"Fair enough." She says.

No more vector plates. She sends multiple snakes after me. I transform and dash up. I appear behind Medusa and stab her in the back. The snakes start dissolving. My left forearm slices her head off of her body. She's just as lifeless now. Her soul shows up from her body. I grab it.

Maka smiles. "Go ahead and eat it, Jason!"

I eat the soul. I feel true power, I feel stronger than when I ate the Witch decoy soul.

I'm on my knees, I may feel stronger and powerful, but I feel like crap.

I've lost a good friend today.

Tsubaki comes towards me. "I know how hurt you are and how you feel. Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

I place my head on to her shoulder and start tearing up.

Black Star comes up and rubs his hand on my shoulder.

A couple of hours later, we had a proper burial for Justin. We pay our respects and head for Maka's house.

No mercenaries, they seem to have killed them all. Or they've retreated.

Maka made us dinner, it feels different without Justin. Everyone is talking; I'm just sitting there, motionless. They try to make me talk, I just can't.

"Try losing someone you were able to trust from anything you've seen."

Everyone is quiet now. Tsubaki hugs me. There's still silence, I must've gotten them.

"I'm sorry to make this depressing, and I know you're trying to make me feel better, but imagine if your partner died, and you know you could have done something to stop it. No matter if the side is weapon or meister."

"You make a point." Said Soul. "There are a few times where I have defended Maka, I can actually imagine the pain if Maka was dead, where else would I go?"

Everyone starts nodding.

I start to feel bad. "I think I've ruined this party. I'll be going."

As I get up from my chair. "No, please stay!" Said Maka

It looks like everyone wants me to stay.

"Look, I know it hurts and I know it sucks, but you have to move on, life won't get better if you stay depressed." Said Black Star.

That was probably the most coherent thing to ever come out of Black Star's mouth.

"Who else is surprised that he just said that?" I asked.

Everyone raises their hands.

My respect for Black Star grew today.

I took what he said to heart and decided to be happy, I'm with my friends, and I'm now a death scythe. I avenged my friend too. I enjoyed my dinner and my time with my friends.

Look at me now, I'm the second death scythe to not need a partner, I have my friends, I've gained my achievements. I may be the self-proclaimed best in the world, but there may be someone to beat my record. My name is Jason Shepherd, and this was my tale.


End file.
